1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to interactive training, and in particular, to methods and systems for electronic interactive training.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to teach employees and others new skills, training systems have been developed. However, many conventional training systems are based on the premise that the most efficient way to train people (e.g., in performing a task) is to have them read a text regarding a task and/or have them observe or listen to a presentation of someone performing the task without any follow-up questions, or, using a form, have the trainee answer multiple choice questions (in which possible correct and incorrect answers are presented) regarding what they have read or viewed.
Disadvantageously, many of these conventional techniques fail to provide adequate training reinforcement and often fail to adequately engage the trainee. Further, many of these conventional techniques fail to adequately develop a trainee's fluency, automaticity or the trainee's ability to generalize the training. Thus, many trainees trained using such conventional techniques are unable to adequately utilize the skills being trained in real world environments.